Greased Lightning
Greased Lightning ist ein Song aus der sechsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Glease, und wird von Ryder mit den New Directions-Jungs sowie Finn und Mike gesungen. Finn will den Jungs das Gefühl des Songs klarmachen und sie so auf das Musical vorbereiten. Der Song beginnt in Burts Reifenwerkstatt und wechselt dann in die Aula zur Aufführung des Schulmusicals. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Grease, das erstmals 1971 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Ryder: Why this car is automatic It's systematic It's hydromatic Why it's grease lightning (Sam: Grease lightning) We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads oh yeah Sam: Keep talking whoa keep talking Ryder: A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah Sam: I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money Ryder: With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that In Grease Lightning New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty inch fins oh yeah A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins oh yeah With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon Grease lightning New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial Ryder (New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Directions-Jungs, Finn und Mike: Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning Ryder: Yeah! Trivia *Das Auto ist eins der Original-Autos aus dem Film "Grease" von 1978. *Der exakte Wortlaut des Originalsongs wurde geändert, da er Wörter beinhaltet, die für die Serie als nicht angebracht bezeichnet wurden. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn